The Kookie-Kutters
The Kookie-Kutters ''is a novel spin-off of The Adventures of Johnny Thumb. ''Also written by Hannah Bottenberg, it is set in New York City in the 1950s and revolves around the two stories of Stanley and Stuart Meyers, sons of ex-mobster, Seff Meyers. Plot Stanley and Stuart Meyers both consider themselves to be black sheep in their well rounded, suburban family. Stanley is a dreamer and an idealist who is a believer in the infant Civil Rights Movement, and a singer/guitarist in a rock n' roll band. Much to the disproval of his parents, he has dropped out of an Ivy League university in order to pursue his career in music. 17-year-old Stuart is the youngest member of the family and is the member of a gang of high schoolers who label themselves quite appropriately as the Delinquents. Although he is a bright and quite capable student, he engages in acts of immature juvenile delinquency in order to get the attention of his parents, whom he believes "don't understand him". At high school, he struggles to keep his grades afloat while also fighting off the aggression of another gang of kids, the Greasers from the Kingsbridge neighborhood. Characters Stanley Meyers - the 23-year-old son of Seff and Shayna Meyers. Much to his parent's dismay, he dropped out of Columbia University in order to persue a career in music. He is an idealist, ahead of his time, who believes in equality and peace. Stuart Meyers - Stanley's 17-year-old brother, a senior in high school who spends his time running with a gang of juvenile delinquents. Although he is intelligent, he chooses to act the way he does because he feels misunderstood by his family. Woodrow "Woody" Tangredi - Stuart's best friend, the youngest son of Italian mobster, Johnny "Thumb". He is the charasmatic, daredevil leader of the Delinquents. Peggy Dawson - Stuart's girlfriend. She is a smart and sweet girl, but she comes from a broken home. She has lived in five different states and has now settled in New York with her hardworking single mother. She spends most of her time at her rich uncle's house down the street from where Stuart lives, and sometimes tells people it is her house becuase of embarrassment. Suzie Marx - Stanley's girlfriend. Her parents disapprove of her relationship with Stanley becuase he dropped iut of college and spends his time playing rock n' roll music. She works with him at Dillard's Drive-In as a roller-skating waitress. Seff Meyers - Stanley and Stuart's father. He is the CEO of a major tissue company called Meyer's Brand Nassal Tissue, which is often a source of embarrassment for Stuart. Shayna Meyers - Stanley and Stuart's mother, an ex-teacher. All though she is a dedicated house-wife, she is an opinionated woman and a feminist who answers to no one but herself Stephen Meyers - The middle child of the Meyer's family. He is currently in Rabbinical school. Stephen recieves a certain amount of nepotism from his parents on account of the fact that he is blind and has been since birth. This makes Stanley inwardly jealous of him. Stella Meyers - Stanley's twin sister. Like her mother, she is a feminist and is currently attending her first year of law school at Fordham University. Category:Johnny Thumb Universe Category:Written Stories Category:Kookie-Kutters